Various weather phenomena can present strong winds capable of damaging property and/or causing injury. Some structures and activities such as wind energy production and aircraft operations can be especially vulnerable to severe wind events. For example, wind turbines may be destroyed by unexpected wind gusts, in which there is a rapid change in wind speed and/or direction. Destruction of wind turbines may constitute a significant financial loss. Severe wind events can also create hazards for aircraft on take-off or landing at airports.
Wind turbines may have features to disable the rotation of the turbine by feathering the blades of the turbine. If a strong wind is known to be approaching, such as from a hurricane, the turbine is protected by feathering the blades to prevent mechanical stress on the turbine. However, severe wind events may not be predicted, and may develop rapidly, so a need to protect the turbine may not be anticipated.